


A little Rae of Sunshine

by RoseLebon83



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLebon83/pseuds/RoseLebon83
Summary: Rae Montgomery, former band roadie, and LAPD Detective makes her way to Chicago to take over her Uncle's house. When Hank Voight begrudgingly takes another detective onto his Intelligence Unit he won't know what hit him or his Unit for that matter because with Rae anything is possible even chipping away at his tough shell and worming her way into his heart.





	1. Rae of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little story I have been working on for a while. So enjoy.

Just a Little Rae of Sunshine

Rae Montgomery had moved to Chicago for a change of scenery and to also take over her Uncle Marshall’s house. When she got to Chicago from Los Angeles it was a totally different, in LA she had a trailer in some defunct park and she could be as loud with her music as she wanted to be. Here in Chicago in the neighborhood that the house was in, there were a couple of families and it was mostly quiet. Rae was going to have to install soundproofing, so she could play her music as loud as she wanted.  
The Police Commissioner had forced her upon Hank Voight and apparently that didn’t go over very well. Hours before her arrival Voight had been told he was getting a new Detective with plenty of experience when he saw her name he thought he was getting a man and when she showed with her wild curly brown hair and sun glasses, his mouth formed in a tight thin line and one of the other detectives who she later found out was Ruzek said, “That’s not who we were expecting.” A Latino man gave him a sharp look afterwards. 

“Hi, I am Jay Halstead.” Another detective with brown hair and a thinner built greeted her. 

Rae shook his hand, “Detective Rae Montgomery, I did six years with the LAPD Robbery and Homicide Division.” 

“Any patrol?” Ruzek asked, again receiving a sharp look from the Latino. 

“Yeah, just a year, I had experience being road security for Static-X and Metallica.” Rae answered matter of fact as she put a few things in her newly appointed desk. 

“How did you fall into that?” Halstead, he seemed very interested and sat up straighter. 

“Was a roadie kid, travelled with my Uncle Marshall since I was five years old when he was Tour Manager for Def Leppard and few other bands and the rest is history.” Rae grinned thinking about all the craziness that was being on the road on a bus full of rock stars.

“And your parents were okay with it.” Ruzek asked again not able to help himself. 

The Latino detective under his breath, “Shut up Ruzek.”

“Oh, it’s, you can Google this info.” Rae turned toward the Latino detective who she assumed was the second in command. “Mom bailed when I was 2 and dad followed when I was five and left me at a concert with my uncle.” 

“Wow that is an interesting life. Name's Kevin Atwater by the way.” A tall black guy who you wouldn’t want to get in a fight with shook his head and laughed a little. 

Rae went over and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you Atwater. Just call me Rae.” 

Before anyone could ask any more questions, Sergeant Voight came barreling out of his office and told the bullpen that there was a case. “Let’s go, Antonio you’re with Montgomery.” He motioned to the Latino who she now had a name for. Rae put her glasses back on, grabbed her jacket, double checked her firearm. 

“Come with me.” Antonio motioned as they made their way to the back and down a set of stairs. 

As they got outside they came upon a dark blue newer Ford Mustang. “I think you and I will get along just fine.” 

Antonio smiled as they both got into the car. “Why is that?” he started it up and they took off behind Sergeant Voight in a dark Durango. 

“I have a 1969 blue Camaro coming from California tomorrow, couldn’t leave Gloria all the way over in LA, we’re soul mates.” Rae looked into Antonio’s deep brown eyes and laughed.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet her.” Antonio responded. The rest of the ride was spent getting the run down on what they did know. 

Rae POV  
It was late, and they had just finished a huge human trafficking case, everyone was exhausted. The only people left were myself and Sergeant Voight, I was more than happy to make a quick exit. Grabbing my keys from my desk drawer and throwing on my coat so I could back to my place and get a shower and make a sandwich, it was too late for anything else. I rounded my desk to head down the small hallway but I heard, "Hey Rae." Sergeant Voight never used my first name as much as insisted and as much as everyone else but him did. I turned around and headed to his office. 

“Yeah Sergeant.” I asked. We were now facing each other, a mere foot apart. 

“How are you liking Intelligence?” he graveled at me, his voice was deeper towards the end of the day. 

 

“I like, good change of pace, Antonio has been a good teacher.” I answered looking him right in the eye. 

He was intimidating, an alpha male type that I was used to when I was on the road and usually they were after women, but Sergeant Hank Voight was different. He kept his Unit tight, no leaks he says, and we are a family. 

 

“Keep it that way, your interrogation with Franco was good.” Voight tenseness leaving his body. 

“Thanks Sergeant.” I responded. Franco trafficked young Eastern European girls promising them an education and a husband in America but what they got was a pimp and their job was self-explanatory

“I am going to get a drink, you want to come with, it was a tough one.” Voight put his arm around my shoulders pulled me to him. 

“Yeah that sounds lovely after this week.” I said it before I could stop myself, but I won’t lie, Hank Voight’s solid frame against mine felt good. I’ve always had a thing for older men, heck I was surrounded by them most of my life. My first boyfriend when I was 15 years old was 20 and one of the newer roadies. 

We walked out to the parking lot where the District parked their personal vehicles. “We’ll take mine, I’ll take you home and pick you up in the morning.” He steered me to his car, a black Ford Escape. Was this a date? No, it couldn’t be, he did take the others out for drinks after a case before. 

“Sounds good, not a bad idea.” I opened the front passenger door as Hank opened his door. 

As I was about to get in a hissing noise sounded from under the SUV. Before I could react, Hank yelled, “Rae get down.” I had mere seconds take cover when a forced pushed me to the ground and large boom permeated the air. After a few moments I realized that something was on top of me and that something was Hank Voight. 

“Hank,” my back was on the concrete parking lot and I was pretty sure I had a concussion because my vision was a little blurry and I had a pounding headache. “Hank.” I said it a little louder, “Are you alright?” Finally, I felt him move. 

“Rae, Rae talk to me.” Hank’s hand made it to my face. I felt like I was swimming and I tried to respond but then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Artist: K’s Choice: Virgin State of Mind

"Rae, wake up." Hank pulled out his cellphone to call an ambo. "I need an Ambulance to the District 21 parking lot we have an officer down and send the damn bomb squad." Hank roared over the phone to the 9-1-1 operator.   
Hank Voight felt his chest tighten up at the thought of losing Rae, it had happened so quickly that he didn't realize what had happened till that very moment. He had not felt this helpless since Camille was sick. He heard cars pulling up with an ambulance right behind them, it was Erin and Jay and Al. 

"Hank what happened?" Erin ran up to him Rae with the paramedics behind her. Erin saw the way Hank was holding the newest Detective on the force. He had her laying over his lap as he stroked her hair. 

"Bomb, as soon as I opened my door it was triggered. I want a suspect in the cage by morning or I swear I will burn this city to the ground," He ground out at his adoptive daughter and giving a look as well to Al and Jay. 

"I'll call Antonio and Ruzek." Al said as he went for his cellphone. 

The paramedics were Gabby and Brett, "What do we got," Gabby asked as she bent down to stabilize the Detective's head?

"I think Rae hit her head or something she was conscious right after the blast," Hank told the paramedics. 

"Okay you need to let her go," Brett said in a soft voice, she could see the Sergeant shaking.

Hank did as the paramedic asked him to, “I’m going with her.” he left no room for argument as they got her on the gurney and lifted her up in to the ambulance. He saw the neck brace and the blood coming from her head. Hank Voight swore right there that whoever did this would be making a permanent residence by the Silos.  
When the doors shut on the ambulance, Jay got on the phone to Burgess and Atwater as well about coming in, this was all hands-on deck and even if Voight had more than professional feelings for Rae it didn’t matter. Someone tried to kill their Sergeant and injured one of CPD’s own. The Bomb Squad was there five minutes later to look through debris along with CSI and it was all going to get a suspect because they all knew that Hank Voight’s threat was a serious one. 

At the Hospital:

As they unloaded Rae she hadn’t regained consciousness and even if he didn’t want to admit it, there were tears forming in Hank’s eyes at the thought of losing her. Rae Montgomery wasn’t just a detective to him, she was the woman who had slowly stole his heart little by little. He followed the paramedics into the hospital and the ER doctor was Will Halstead, if the doctor was surprised to see his older brother’s Sergeant in here he didn’t let it be known. 

“Hank I need you to take a seat over there,” Maggie pointed to some chairs right off one of the Trauma Rooms.

“Is she going to be okay,” Hank asked the nurse. He almost couldn’t contain himself as he closed his eyes willing the tears away. 

“We’re going to work on her, probably needs a CT scan though,” Maggie explained as she rushed to help Will and Natalie. 

Hank sat there numb, he remembered what the last six months had been like since Rae came to the Intelligence Unit, it had been full of surprises and laughs. Like, when she interrogated the White Supremist gang leader and made him cry, I mean who knew those guys were cry-babies? Or the first time they took her to Molly’s and of course Mouch of all people knew who her uncle was. Detective Kim Burgess and she lived together for almost a month when Kim’s upstairs neighbor decided to flood his bathroom. Rae also liked to pack her lunch and sometimes its like she knew he hadn’t eaten all day and gave him an extra sandwich that she just so happen to pack for him.   
Rubbing his hands down his face, he found a comfortable position on the chair and let sleep take over him.


End file.
